A Teen Wolf Story
by MatthewDaddarioTrash-Ronja
Summary: So Stiles gets to know something he didn't know. His father has been keeping a secret for years. Yeah, I know, the summary sucks. Can't spoil anything. Please just read.
**This is a story I wrote to my younger sister Sara and my best friend Emilie. I really loved writing it, but it isn't what I usually write. I love Teen Wolf and I hope you like this even though it is a little different than other stories.**

 **So I don't own any of the characters but I wish I did, especially Liam3**

 **Enjoy the story!**

A TEEN WOLF STORY

Just another normal day in Beacon Hills, which means someone is trying to kill them. This day started out to be like any other normal day, but ended in total chaos. So here is the story of how one family that we thought were whole, became whole again. The story where you find love, hate, friendship, family and supernatural monsters.

"Stiles wake up. STILES!" his dad, the sheriff of Beacon Hills, had tried waking him up for about an hour and he was getting tired of it. He had now gone to the kitchen, got two big glasses of ice cold water. Once again he walked into Stiles room. The two glasses of the ice cold water were now being slowly emptied over Stiles head.

Stiles jumped out of bed, but then fell right down on the floor again, because of the shock. This had become a weekly ritual. Every Monday this happened, but Stiles was just as shocked every time. This time however, he didn't fall asleep on the floor again. That must be a new record.

"Dad, you have to stop doing that." Stiles try to tell his father, but fails. Sheriff Stilinski is busy laughing his ass off. Stiles had the same weird look on his face as always. His left eye was almost closed, while the right eye was wide open. His mouth was hanging down, like he was just done running.

"I am never gonna stop doing that… it's too hilarious." Sheriff Stilinski was still laughing but was now on his way out of Stiles room. He stopped, and turned around, and suddenly became really serious.

"Please try to behave in school today Stiles. Be there the whole day, and the same applies to Scott too. There is something that is going to happen after school today and I want you to bring your pack. It's really important." There was trouble in his voice, but he tried to conceal it. Stiles had always been the one to look through that. He knew his father, and there was something big troubling him.

"Yeah, I'll tell the others. And I will behave. Just be careful today." Stiles tried to reassure his father that everything was going to be alright. But in reality he was really worried about his father.

The day went as usual. Well, almost as usual.

Stiles picked up Liam, Lydia and Malia on his way to school. It had been three months since Lydia and Stiles became a couple. It was the biggest thing in Stiles life, and she was really important to him.

"Good morning Stiles," Lydia said and kissed Stiles. Stiles kissed Lydia back. He noticed someone looking at them. "What are you looking at Liam?" Yes, he knew it was Liam, because that boy, he was really weird, but they all loved him. Liam was the youngest in the pack and had been recruited by Stiles best friend Scott when he was hanging down from the roof on the hospital.

"Could I get a kiss?" Liam asked with a big smile on his face. Stiles just shoved a hand in his face. Malia was looking out the window. She had had a hard time lately. A little over three months ago, she was almost killed by her own mother, but Brayden had saved her. This meant her mother had to die. It was taking her toll on her.

Stiles drove the gang to school. Scott as always drove his motorcycle. Two months ago, Kira, a part of their pack and Scott's girlfriend had to leave them. She broke up with him. It was hard on both of them, because he loved her, and it was the second time he had lost someone he really loved. No one really knows why she left.

"Hey, bro" Stiles and Scott did their usual greetings. The whole pack was now together and Stiles could tell everyone about his father's warning/worries. "So, dad wants us all to be at school the whole day today. No one gets to skip a class or something like that. Yeah, and he also want you to come over to our place tonight. Scott could you bring your mom? It sounded really serious. He was almost pained when he told me about it."

"Yeah, sure. She has the day off today. When your dad is worried, then it is serious business." Scott said.

"Okay. Can I bring Mason? He kind of is a part of the pack and my brother," Liam asked. He of course was the one to be silly or tried to be funny. There was an awkward silence so he started talking again. "This is beginning to be weird. Can we change the subject? We change the subject."

Then everyone just walked away. They kind of did when Liam started to rant. "Guys, can you stop walking away when I talk?" Liam screamed and ran after them.

"No Liam. We can't do that, and sure you can bring Mason." Lydia said. She and Stiles was going hand in hand towards their classroom. Their day started with biology, and the only one mastering this class, was Lydia. Liam and Mason was a year younger than Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Malia so they had different classes. They parted ways at the entrance at the school.

Their day went as usual. As they all promised, they were in all their classes. Scott had to go home before he met the others at Stiles. He had to get his mother. So, while Scott was picking up his mother, Lydia, Stiles, Liam, Malia and Mason drove back to Stiles place. They ordered a bunch of pizzas and some Chinese.

The food arrived when Scott and his mother arrived. Sheriff Stilinski was nowhere to be seen. Stiles had tried to call him a few times, but he was not picking up. He was starting to get worried. Lydia saw this, and reassured him that nothing had happened. It had taken her around a month to get control on her powers again.

"Stiles, everything is going to be okay. He is fine. Maybe he just got caught up at work or something." Lydia said.

"Yeah, you're right. He just…" But Stiles never got to finish his sentence, because just then his father walked in the door.

"Thank god you're okay, dad. I thought something had happened to you." Stiles had jumped up from his seat beside Lydia and run over to his father and giving him a big hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine Stiles. Things just took longer than I taught it would." There was the worried voice again. "Dad, is everything okay?" Stiles had to ask.

"I don't mean to interrupt something, but there is someone in the house. Other than us." Scott told the other. "Yeah, I can smell them to." Liam said. He was on the edge now, ready to attack. Malia had also smelled them or heard them. She was a little calmer than the other two, but still you could see that she was on the edge.

"Scott, Liam, Malia, sit down. I know who it is. Just relax, and I'm going to tell you all about it." Liam and Scott had sat down again. Stiles had taken his seat beside Lydia. Lydia took Stiles hand in hers, and it seemed to help him calm down.

"I really need to tell you something. It is really important. It kind of just includes me and Stiles, but I thought you should be here to. You guys have become like family and since this is a family matter, you should be here. Okay, here it goes. When Stiles mother was still alive, she was depressed. She never really showed it in front of others, but I knew the truth. This around a year after Stiles was born." He starts telling.

"But why was she depressed, dad? Was something wrong with her? Did something happen to me, her or to you?" Stiles ask, and he was now getting worried. His dad was still silent, and it was hard for him to speak.

"I should have told you before Stiles, I know that, but it was hard thinking about. And after your mom died, it became even harder. That is why I have been drinking so much. Just to forget. Recently I found something that could solve what happened after all these years."

"Dad, what is going on?" Stiles ask again, but this time his voice was shaky and Lydia had to really hold his hand. He was getting really worried and had to wipe his hand over his face to wake up.

"When you were around a year old, your mom became pregnant again. We were really happy and looked forward to have another child. After a few months we were going to the doctor again, to find out what sex it was. You can only imagine what we looked like when we found out we were expecting twins. Twin girls."

"Wait a minute. So you're saying I have to younger sisters?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Yes you do. But a few months after your mother had had the twins, they were…"

"Dad what happened?"

"Your sisters were kidnapped. We didn't have a clue what happened."

"So you're saying that you don't know where they are?"

"I do know where they are, but I didn't until yesterday. I got a call at the station, asking if they could talk to me. They were calling from Dallas in Texas, about a kidnapping happening 15 years ago. Your sisters. They found your sisters. They asked if they could drive the girls down here. So of course I told them they could. I was really happy, but at the same time terrified."

"So where are they now?" Stiles asked.

"They are in the kitchen."

"They are what?" Stiles was freaking out. "Can I meet them?"

"Yes. Just be calm okay. It's all new for them. No one knows what they have been through these years." They all nodded. Sheriff Stilinski left to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back with two girls. The girl on the left had long blond hair and pale skin. She was long, just like Stiles. Her eyes were blue with some green in them. She was beautiful. The girl on the right looked nothing like the other girl. She was a little smaller, had jet black hair like Stiles, brown eyes and sun kissed skin. They were really attached to each other.

"Stiles, this is your sisters. Emilie and Sara, this is your older brother Stiles. And this is Lydia, Stiles girlfriend, Scott, Stiles best friend, Melissa, Scotts mom, Liam, Mason and Malia. This is our friends, but they are like family to us." Sheriff Stilinski told them.

"Hey." Sara and Emilie said at the same time. They seemed nervous, but at the same time there were something off about them. They were not like other teenage girls.

"Liam, close your mouth would you please," Mason said. Liam had dropped his mouth open. He was surprised that Stiles could have that beautiful sisters. The blond one was really breath catching.

"Yes, sorry. You are just really beautiful." Liam said, and Sara blushed. She liked Liam already.

"There are three werewolves here," Emilie whispered to Sara. Scott raised an eye at that. He could hear them say that.

"How did you know that?" Scott asked. How did they know that? They had only been here for three minutes. It was impossible for them to know, unless they were something supernatural to.

"What are you guys? You are something. I know you have just gotten back home, but what the hell is going on? I am glad to have sisters, but Emilie or Sara, tell me the truth." Stiles said. He had stood up and was now standing in front of Sara and Emilie.

"Are we going to tell them Sara?" Emilie asked. She seemed worried, almost afraid. Emilie was getting used to the idea that she had a family. It was overwhelming. They had been alone for many years. Since the accident.

"We have to tell them. They are our family, we have to trust them. I can't hide it any more. It has been too long." Sara said. "I want them to trust me, to trust us. Besides that Liam guy is pretty cute, so I would love to stay here." Stiles looked over at Liam, to only see him smile his cheesy smile. Stiles pushed him to get him back to reality. They were his sisters; he was not getting a hand on either one of them.

"Shut up Liam. You are not going to date my sister. It is never going to happen." Stiles said. He was surprised that he was so protective of his sisters he had just gotten to know.

"Ehm. I can date who I want, besides I like Liam. There is just something about him that attracts me to him," Sara said.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here? How do you know that there are werewolves here?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, yeah, right. I can smell them, but I don't know who is a werewolf. There are too many smells in here." Emilie said. She was different. There was something about her that made Scott… I don't know. It made him feel weird.

"I am a werewolf, but Emilie is a werewitchpyre. When we were three years old, someone started experimenting on us. They wanted us to be a weredragon. A human which can turn into a dragon. Unlike a werewolf, it only turns under the blood moon, and it can go several months before he or she turns back. It is a really powerful weapon. They failed, but succeeded at something else. I am the first successful werewolf ever being made, without the bite," Sara tells.

"Wait a minute. What is a werewitchpyre? I have never heard of it." Lydia tells.

"A werewitchpyre is an extremely rare supernatural being. It is a werewolf, vampire, hereditary witch and a higher dimensional beings gene of Earthly Gods, or in this case Angels. I have no idea where they got Angel genes, but a werewolf, vampire and a witch's genes is easy to find. I transform under a full moon, but where your fur is brown, black or red, mine is snow white. After a few years I could transform at will, but I still can't control it under a full moon. I still don't have full vampire powers. I only get them when I drink blood, and I have only done that one time. It was a mistake. If Sara hadn't been there, I would have killed him." Emilie tells with an uneasy voice.

"Well, I kind of killed him later anyway. Under the first full moon, I still couldn't control myself. But I'm kind of glad I did, because he was the one experimenting on us. After he died, we lived in the forest all over the state. We lived of what we found and we survived." Sara tells.

"What about the witch in you, what does it do?" Malia asks. It was the first thing I had heard her say since we got here.

"I can do magic if I practice it. But this far I haven't succeeded. I have only managed to make a fire." Emilie says. We can see that a big weight has been taken of the twins shoulders.

"You didn't tell us who is a werewolf. We really need to know," Sara says. It seems like she is the curious one.

"I am a werewolf and this is my pack." Scott says and opens his arms to show that all of them are a part of his pack.

"But there are only three werewolves?" Emilie wonders. You can see that she tries to figure it out.

"I am a True Alpha, the first one in over hundred years. Liam is my beta. I saved his life when he was hanging off the roof on the hospital," Scott continues.

"Why were you hanging off the roof on the hospital? That is just weird. I like you better already," Sara says and smiles to Liam.

"It's a long story. We will tell you the whole story another day. Maybe on a date…" Liam tries, but Stiles tackles him to the floor.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING ON A DATE WITH MY SISTER!" Stiles almost screams to Liam. Sara goes over and drags Stiles off Liam.

"I am the only one who gets to decide who I am dating. Except my sister. She has made many great choices for me over the years," Sara tells, helping Liam up on his feet again. She also gave him a kiss on his cheek, and then Stiles almost fainted. Liam smiled even bigger this time and almost blushed.

"Who is the last wolf?" Emilie asks.

"I am. Well I am a Werecoyote. A born one." Malia says.

"Wow, we met a Werecoyote once. It was not a good moment. Her name was… Corrine, but she called herself The Desert Wolf." Emilie says. She sees that she shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah, that was my mother. She is dead so no worries." Malia says and then no one else says anything else about it.

"Okay, so that is everyone." Sara says.

"Not quite. We have two werewolves and a Werecoyote. But we also have a Banshee. Lydia. She knows when someone has died. And then we have Mason here. We still don't know what he is, but he is something," Scott says. "That is the whole pack." Everyone seemed tired, but they had cleared up most of it.

"Let's go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow. I am just happy to have my girls back." Sheriff Stilinski says and hugs the girls.

"We should leave. We are coming back tomorrow. Good night everyone. Nice to meet you girls." Melissa says. Lydia is staying the night, so the girls won't be the only girls in the house. Liam is just about to leave when Sara takes his arms. She then turns him around and kisses his cheek. Good thing that Stiles had already left.

"Good night Emilie and Sara. It's nice to have some sisters." Stiles hugged the girls. He really was happy to have some sisters. This was going to be a good year.

The End.

Please review. Pretty please? Love you all 3 3

8


End file.
